


Like Us As We Are

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Voldemort, Asexual Character, Equality, F/M, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, MWPP, Remus didn't go to Hogwarts, Social justice Speaker Remus, asexual sirius, demisexual remus, modern marauders, werewolf rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lily drags Sirius to a Werewolf Rights rally, Sirius isn't sure what to expect.  He certainly doesn't expect to fall for the head speaker with the adorable dimples and impossible curls.  But who could ignore that passion?  Certainly not Sirius Black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Us As We Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [remuswannadosirius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuswannadosirius/gifts).



> Written for two prompts: modern au where Remus is still a werewolf and he goes to all these demonstrations for werewolf rights and stuff. And one time Lily drags Sirius to this one demonstration and you know, wolfstar happens. I just wanna see some Remus fighting for himself and being proud of who he is. What do you think?
> 
> And: Hey, I was wondering (if you're still taking prompts!) if you could write a wolfstar AU where either of them are asexual?
> 
> This one isn't very long--as I'm trying to get caught up on my request queue. I have a longer couple of fics coming up that I've been working on for a while, but for now have this little bit of Wolfstar.

“Look…it’s not that I don’t think they should have rights,” Sirius whinged from his armchair, “it’s just…a rally? I mean, isn’t that so…nineteen seventies?”

Lily gave him her most withering glower, enough to make his stomach churn. “No, it’s not. Especially not because it’s two thousand-bloody-fifteen and we still have people like Umbridge preventing werewolves from holding proper jobs, from getting married, from having children in spite of knowing there’s no actual risk. They only just repealed the Ministry-supervised transformations, and only six months ago did they gain the right to call themselves human.”

Sirius felt his stomach twist, having heard the bigoted rhetoric spoken round his house growing up. He let out a breath and rolled his eyes to the ceiling. “Fine. But…I mean why are we going?”

“Because I’ve a very good friend who happens to be a werewolf—who wasn’t allowed to attend Hogwarts with us in spite of the fact that he was one of the smartest and most clever wizards of our age.”

“Was he educated at all?”

Lily’s eyes narrowed. “Does it matter? You lot still love Hagrid—who happens to be half-giant, who happened to have been expelled and wand broken.”

“Well, no,” Sirius said very slowly, “it doesn’t matter. I’m only curious.”

“He was home schooled. Got more NEWTs than you did, just so you know.”

Sirius’ eyes narrowed and he gave his wand a twirl, gold sparks shooting out of the end. “Whatever. Fine.”

“Good. Now I’m going to go jump on James’ bed until he gets his lazy arse up. He’s not excused from this either.” As she rose, she threw a purple, tunic-like shirt at him. “Put that on. It’ll look cute with your black leggings, and it’s werewolf support colours.”

Sirius wanted to hate it, but it actually looked very nice indeed, and he grimaced when he looked at himself because it was, in fact, very fetching. But really, was he going to do this? Some rally for werewolf rights set in front of the Ministry.

Though it was possible one of his horrible cousins might spot him there and it could get back to dear mummy. Spur of the moment, he grabbed his mobile out of his pocket and sent a text off to Regulus. ‘Werewolf rally at the Ministry. You coming?’

Now that Regulus was actually interested in doing things to get their parents pissed off, Sirius was unsurprised to get the return text. ‘Sure m8, wot time?’

Sirius sent off all the information Lily had given, including wearing purple—apparently. Shoving his mobile back in his pocket, he joined Lily in jumping on James’ bed until his best friend finally threw them off—without hexing them—and promised to be ready so long as they fixed him breakfast.

Sirius left that to Lily who was only slightly a better cook than he was, and he went out for a smoke. Werewolf rally, he thought. Well, it could have some promise.

*** 

Pulling his bike up to the kerb, Sirius was pleased to find plenty of places for parking as most of the witches and wizards apparated in. Lily and James were already waiting, as was Peter looking decidedly nervous as there was a good chance many of the people there today were actually werewolves.

It actually gave Sirius a bit of a thrill to see it all. He’d never met a werewolf in person, but he had no doubts whatsoever that whatever pureblood rancour his parents had vomited out had been one hundred and ten percent rubbish.

“Bit like pride, innit?” Sirius said, giving his long hair a shake to loosen the tangles from the wind.

Lily rolled her eyes. “I mean, I suppose it is. Though don’t go getting any ideas.”

Sirius raised a brow at her. “Ideas?”

“About pulling or…or whatever.”

“First of all, pride isn’t about pulling, Lily,” he said, his eyes narrowed. “Secondly the rabid asexual isn’t exactly interested in having a one-off with a werewolf. I just meant the energy here.”

She flushed, shaking her head. “Sorry. I didn’t mean…”

Sirius couldn’t blame her. For years at Hogwarts he convinced anyone who would listen he’d shagged is way through the corridors, and being that he was good looking and being that several people had wanted to, most of them went along with the lies. It wasn’t until their seventh year when James came to him for actual sex advice that Sirius confessed.

They spent hours researching after that, and it was one of the muggle-borns in the library who’d overheard them, who happened to mention the ace spectrum. Sirius was overcome with relief, realising that other people were _like_ him. That there were people who were, in fact, gay but also not interested in sex. He wasn’t broken.

He showed up to the next year’s pride wearing a mixture of rainbow and asexual colours, and had never been happier.

It might have been lonely, yes, as most people weren’t entirely interested in dating someone who was romantic, but asexual, but he wouldn’t ever compromise. Ever.

“Hey,” Lily said, her voice breaking through Sirius’ musings. “Isn’t that Reg?”

Sirius glanced over and saw his brother in muggle clothes, a too-tight purple top and black jeans. His hair was twisted into a topknot, a smear of black round his eyelids, and Sirius could see a thatch of shiny ink on his forearm letting him know he’d gotten yet another tattoo.

“Let’s go and say hi.”

The group wandered over, and Reg—much like Sirius—managed to look bored, annoyed, and happy to see them all at once. “So, werewolf pride?” he asked.

“That’s what Sirius said,” Peter mumbled.

“Pretty great, yeah?” Sirius looked round at the massive crowd. Off to the side, near some barricades, there was a group of protesters holding up signs bearing ridiculous anti-wolf rhetoric. The rubbish they’d been given on their OWLs during the Dark Arts exam. Sirius felt something hot clenching in his belly and he turned away before he did something stupid. “Lils, when is your friend getting up to speak?”

“Not until noon. But he’s…” She checked her mobile and grinned. “He’s here. He’s at a booth with t-shirts. Come on, I really want you to meet him.”

Sirius was all-but bouncing on the balls of his feet, excited to meet this friend of hers. Not just because he was a werewolf, of course—any friend of Lily’s had to be brilliant—but it definitely made him more _interesting_.

Regulus tagged along behind the group, Sirius walking next to James and took his hand. “You done this before?”

James snorted. “Not exactly. I didn’t even know she had a werewolf friend.” He blinked, then looked over at her. “Is there like…some term we should be using besides werewolf?”

Lily’s eyebrows shot up, and she gave James a rather impressed look. “No, but I’m glad you asked. A lot of the shite about them is completely outdated.”

“You don’t need to tell us,” Sirius muttered, thinking of all the rubbish his own parents spat at him over his orientation. Or the fact that half the world didn’t even know asexuality was a real word. _Or_ the fact that sex therapy to try and help asexuals find their sex drive still existed.

“There he is,” Lily called, waving her hand in the air. “Remus! Oy!”

Sirius followed Lily’s line of sight and stopped dead in his tracks, dragging James back with him. Stood under a small canopy holding out flyers was one of the most adorable creatures Sirius had ever seen. He wasn’t the drop-dead, lose your breath sort—no. But he was much more than that.

Incredibly tall, he loomed over the others in their little booth. His shoulders were broad, his hair a mess of dark-tawny curls which were half-covered by a purple knitted beanie. He had on a light purple shirt with a dark purple silhouette of a wolf howling at the moon, and it hung low on his hips, over a pair of jeans which were mostly patches and very well worn. He had scars up and down his arms, a few across his face, and Sirius could see the bite on his neck where he assumed it happened.

When Lily called his name, he looked over, his amber eyes bright and he smiled, a slight overbite poking over his bottom lip, and both cheeks depressed into dimples.

“Shit,” Sirius whispered.

James looked at him, then over at Remus, then rolled his eyes. “Merlin, really?”

“What?” Sirius asked. “I can appreciate.”

“Sure.” James grabbed Sirius’ hand again, yanking him over to the side of the booth where a small area had cleared away. Lily was already nattering on to Remus, yanking him down for a hug and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“This is amazing,” she was gushing. “I mean look at all the people! I’m so proud of you.”

He was beaming, a slight blush across the tops of his cheeks, and even a bit at the end of his large nose. “Thanks.” His gaze flickered over to the rest of her companions, and Lily’s eyes widened.

“Oh! Shit. Sorry, Re. This is James.”

James stuck out his hand as Remus took it and said, “I’ve heard loads. For years.”

“That’s comforting,” James said with a snort, but Remus only laughed.

“And this is Regulus,” Lily said. Regulus didn’t say anything, but offered a small smirk and a handshake.

“And Pete,” Lily said, ruffling Peter’s hair.

Peter flushed, but leant up to quickly shake Remus’ hand. “Alright, mate?”

Remus grinned. “Definitely.” His eyes then strayed to Sirius, and Sirius did not miss the double-take Remus did, nor did he miss the increase in blush. It was a dangerous line he’d walk, because Sirius had been let down before when people didn’t quite _get_ him.

“And this is Sirius. Of whom you have heard many stories,” Lily said.

“Oy!” Sirius said as James gave him a shove toward Remus. Their hands collided, palms sweaty and hot against each other, and Sirius did not miss how Remus held on just a little longer than he had anyone else. “I’m a delight, I’ll have you know. No matter what that one says about me.”

“I’m sure,” Remus said with a wink.

Sirius’ stomach did a funny spin, and he pulled himself away before he did anything stupid. “So er…you’re going to talk then? About the…” He waved his hand round. “This whole thing.”

“I am,” Remus said with a nod, fiddling a bit with the pamphlets he was holding. “I’m on the board who organised this whole thing. We had one last year, but it didn’t gain a lot of support because of the Ministry. But now that we’ve got a new Minister who seems to be friendlier than the last…” Remus gave a helpless shrug. “I’m just really pleased with the turnout.” 

“You should be,” Lily said firmly, leaning forward. “How about the protesters, though? Wards up?”

“The ministry has provided protection,” Remus said with a shrug. He paused to hand out a few of the flyers to passers-by. “There’s anti-apparition wards up, and they’ve got Aurors stationed every few feet. So far no one’s tried anything dangerous but…” He licked his lips and sighed. “We’re more wary after last year.”

“What happened last year?” Sirius blurted.

Remus looked at him for a long time. “A few of the people went out for drinks after the rally, mind it was really small and only lasted about an hour. But apparently some of the less friendly wizards who’d come to hear us speak followed them. A duel broke out, and two of the wolves ended up in custody. Sentenced to Azkaban in spite of them doing nothing more than defending themselves. Dumbledore spoke at the hearing but…” He swallowed. “We’re taking better care this year. We’ve got portkeys and no one identified as wolf will stay in the area.”

“Rubbish!” Sirius spat, and when Remus gave him a hard look he said, “It’s just ridiculous you’d have to hide. That you can’t have a bloody pint after your pride because of these fucking bigots.”

Remus softened a bit, and shrugged. “Most of us are used to it.”

“Well you shouldn’t be. What fucking year is this, anyway, you know?” Sirius realised he was getting off track, and he pulled himself in. “Either way, good on you for all this. I can’t wait to hear you speak.”

Remus looked at him for a long time, then over at Lily. “Well maybe we can get together after? All of us?”

“I’m down,” James said in a hurry, wrapping his arm round Lily and giving her a just-because kiss right under her ear. “Lils and mine?”

“Jamie’s got all the good booze,” Sirius said.

Remus looked hesitant, but at Lily’s pleading eyes, he relented. “Yeah, alright. Have you lot got a way there?”

“I’m on my bike,” Sirius said. “They Apparated. You’re welcome to ride with me if you’re keen.”

“Bicycle?”

“Motorbike,” Sirius clarified whilst James and Lily both said, “Flying death rocket.”

Sirius glowered. “It flies, but not in muggle London. I’m not daft. Christ.”

Remus laughed. “Meet me after and we can figure it out.” He glanced up at someone who was now waving frantically in his direction. “I should go get sorted. Feel free to take pamphlets and pass them round, though.”

Sirius hurried to do that as Remus wandered off, and he ignored the pointed stares of his friends. “What?” he demanded when Lily snickered. “I like to help.”

“Yes, Sirius Black likes to _help_.”

He rounded on her. “I’m for equality and you know that.”

“Yes,” she said slowly. “But you’re awfully motivated for a cause you’ve just become aware of. It doesn’t happen to do with his adorable dimples, does it?”

Sirius blushed and looked away. “I have literally no idea what you’re on about.”

Lily rolled her eyes and carefully put her arm round his waist, drawing him close. “He likes you too,” she said quietly. “I can tell. Can’t keep his eyes off you.”

Sirius huffed. “I’m…I mean it’s pointless though. Because I’m…he’s not…”

“You don’t know that,” she said. “And you won’t know unless you actually talk to this one.”

Sirius stepped away, but thought maybe, just maybe, Lily had a point.

*** 

Remus took to the stage not long after they decided to help the booth out. Sirius and James took the left side of the crowd, Peter, Regulus, and Lily to the right as they were more immune to the vile shouts of protesters than James and Sirius would have been. And neither fancied a trip down to the Ministry or any fines. Especially as there were people who were friendly with the Blacks and would use any excuse to level a sentence on Sirius for any reason.

Coming to a stop not far from the stage, Sirius felt his attention wander until Remus walked up to the podium. He was still wearing the beanie, and the small grin as he put his arms up for quiet. The crowd settled a bit, and he clasped his hands. 

“Many of you know me. My name is Remus Lupin. I’m a werewolf…” Several people in the crowed began to hoot and cheer. “I’ve spent most of my life a werewolf, having been bitten just before I turned five.”

Sirius sucked in his breath and grabbed on to James. “Fucking five? A werewolf bit a five year old boy?”

James shook his head. “That’s horrible.”

“…and none of us asked for it. But it doesn’t mean we don’t deserve to be treated like human beings. Being different doesn’t make us less.”

The crowd cheered again, and Sirius found himself cupping his hands round his mouth and shouting, “Fuck yes!” He grinned when he realised James was doing the same.

“We’re here today to stop the harmful misconceptions about Lycanthropy. The idea that it can be passed on through kissing, or casual touching, or even sex. That the cure should be just as bad as the condition. That we are slavering beasts outside of the full moon. That we should be caged!”

Sirius found himself crying out against the injustice with the rest of the crowd, and he and James crept closer and closer until they found themselves in Remus’ eye line. He looked down at them and gave Sirius a small grin as he went on.

His words were full of passion, full of desperation, and as he told his story of being locked up in Ministry cages during full moons as a child, being denied his education, the right to marry or have children, and fighting tooth and nail to afford to live because the prejudices were so strong, he couldn’t keep a job. 

Sirius wanted to do something. His gut was _burning_ to take action, to make a difference, but he realised this was what he had. And this was what he could do. To stand with the wolves, to stand with Remus.

Just before he left the stage, Sirius felt a hand on his shoulder and a voice in his ear. “You’re so fucking gone.”

He turned to see his brother there, and he rolled his eyes. “Oh fuck off. It’s not about that.”

“It is a little,” Reg said, shaking his head a little. “Maybe a bit to piss off mum and dad, and a bit to say fuck you to the shit world. But it’s also a little bit about those dimples.”

“Why’s everyone on about his sodding dimples?” Sirius demanded.

“Because you keep blushing when he smiles,” James said.

“Oy, take his side!” Sirius whinged.

James shrugged. “Can’t help it when your brother’s right. Anyway, you are gone for him. Good thing he’s coming over tonight.”

Sirius felt his stomach sink at the potential rejection on the horizon and his voice dropped when he said, “Yeah. Good thing.”

*** 

Later that night, a small crowd gathered at the Potters. There were a handful of werewolves Lily invited, most of them a bit older than they were, but all very nice and all very excited after such a good rally. The Ministry had done a decent enough job at keeping everyone safe, and though a few fights broke out, no one was arrested and the whole thing disbursed without major incident.

Sirius found himself sat outside with a cigarette clenched between his teeth, a beer in his hand, and desperately avoiding Remus who kept trying to catch his eye. He wasn’t entirely sure he believed any of his mates who said Remus was interested—and if it was true, he wasn’t entirely sure how to introduce the whole, “Hi, I think you’re fit and I’d love to date and cuddle and maybe even snog a bit—but sex is right out.” I mean, who would want that?

But Sirius never had the best luck with things, and a few minutes into his fag the door opened and Remus strolled out. He had a small plate with chocolate cake half-eaten, and he used his foot to hook round one of the chairs and pulled it right up next to Sirius.

“Peckish?”

Sirius looked over, then laughed. “Lily send you out to ply me with chocolate?”

“It was almost gone and I noticed you hadn’t got any. Thought I’d rescue a bit for you.”

“Whilst eating it?” Sirius asked pointedly.

“Had to test it and make sure it hadn’t turned, you know. Chocolate’s fickle like that.”

Sirius stared, then burst into laughter. “Right. Well…thanks. But I’m…not really in a cake mood.”

“Why’s that?”

Sirius took in a long drag, letting the smoke drift out of his mouth and nose, then he leant back and looked up at the starry sky. The waxing moon was half-full, and he wondered if Remus could feel the pull. He figured it was a rude thing to ask though, so he didn’t. “You ever think something could be perfect, except it won’t be because you know that something about you just doesn’t fit? So you let yourself imagine how it could be thinking it might take the edge off…”

“Only instead it leaves you with a gaping hole of wanting and aching?” Remus finished.

Sirius let out a bitter laugh. “Something like that, yeah.” He scrubbed his face with his free hand and glanced over at Remus who was openly staring at him.

“You ever been to anything like this before?”

Sirius shrugged. “Pride. Not exactly the same, but…”

“But it was a bit. It is…in a way. Pride was what gave me the idea to do this. To start this.”

“Well it’s brilliant. I never really thought about the whole…whole wolf rights thing, you know? I mean, I know it makes me an arse because it doesn’t affect me so I never bothered to think about it.”

“It doesn’t,” Remus said carefully. “Most people have never known a werewolf—or their werewolf friends aren’t out. Though we’re hard to miss once you know to look for all the scarring and yellow eyes.”

Sirius blinked at him. “The eyes? They’re…”

“Yeah.”

“That wasn’t on OWLs.”

Remus snorted and shook his head. “No, it wasn’t. Mine used to be blue.”

Sirius stared at him openly, and decided he like the amber ones better. “Well they suit you, you know.”

Remus looked down, and in spite of the shadows, Sirius could tell he was blushing. “Thanks. Anyway, I guess I mostly wanted to say thanks. For your support. I never in my life thought someone from the Black Family—two as it turns out—would be standing at a werewolf rally screaming for justice.”

Sirius chuckled as he dropped what was left of the cigarette and crushed it under his boot. “We’re not all bad, you know. My cousin Andi’s a good sort. And her kiddo’s growing up awesome. My uncle—he died but—well he was a really good sort. Took care of me after my parents lobbed me out. Reg got his head out of his arse too, once he got a little older.”

Remus smiled. “And your friends are pretty great.”

“They are, that.”

Licking his lips, Remus shifted just a little closer. “So can I ask you something?”

Sirius nodded. “Alright.”

“Maybe I’m reading this wrong but…would you be interested in going on a date? With me.”

Sirius felt the cold wash of fear as he blinked, and fought back the urge to say, “Hell yes!” He cleared his throat and said, “That’s…probably not a good idea.”

Remus blinked, his face falling with the rejection. “Right. Right. I mean…I…well Lily said you fancy blokes.”

“I do,” Sirius said in a rush. “And you’re really cute, I mean…fuck. You are so fit. But it’s just not a good idea. I’m not…”

Remus looked like he’d been slapped. “Right. It’s alright to fight beside a werewolf but being _seen_ with one…right.” He stood up and started away, even got a few steps before Sirius was slammed back to reality and jumped to his feet.

He managed to catch Remus before he got to the door, and yanked him back. “It’s not _you_ , you daft git!”

Remus pulled away, letting out a bitter laugh. “Right. Because I’ve not heard that one before.”

Sirius shook his head, grabbing his sleeve as Remus made for the door again. “I’m asexual,” he blurted. That gave Remus pause, and Sirius felt his stomach twist into a knot. “Fuck. I really fancy you. I mean, you’re so fit and fucking so passionate and your goddamn, bloody fucking adorable dimples…” He covered his face and let out a groan. “But I’m not…I don’t have sex. I’m not…it’s…”

Remus very carefully pulled his hand away from Sirius, but reversed their positions, closing his fingers round Sirius’ wrist. “That’s alright.”

Sirius froze, then blinked up at him. “That’s alright?”

“It’s alright,” Remus said, nodding. “I’m not entirely…” He lifted his hand to ruffle his curly fringe. “You know demisexual, right?”

Sirius nodded. “Yeah, I do.”

“Well that’s me. So really, Sirius, it’s _alright_.”

Sirius blinked, then took a step back. “Are you having me on?”

Remus couldn’t seem to help his laugh as he shook his head. “No. Bit like wolves, innit? We’re just quiet about it, because it’s off-putting and no one wants to get involved in a relationship with someone who isn’t interested in fucking.”

Sirius let out a startled laugh. “Well fuck me. Not literally.”

Remus’ face froze, then he shook his head. “That was the worst pun.”

Sirius gave a shrug and then shoved at Remus’ shoulder. “You’re really not taking the piss. You’re really…?”

Remus used his hold on Sirius to tug him closer, then put one hand on his shoulder. “This alright?”

“Yeah. I’m…I like romance. I like cuddling and kissing and…I like being _close_ to people.”

“Me too,” Remus murmured.

“So…so yeah.”

Remus chuckled and squeezed Sirius’ shoulder. “So about that date…?”

Sirius felt his grin go so wide it threatened to split his face. “Tomorrow good for you?”

Remus leant in and pressed his forehead to Sirius. “Tomorrow sounds bloody fantastic.”


End file.
